Final
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Desmond brings a dead Charlie back to the island, each castaway one by one enters the tent and says their final goodbyes to Charlie. Slight JATE in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond arrived back on the island, he did not look happy. He had to tell everyone about Charlie's death, and so he did. Told every person one by one, then came the hardest person...Jack. Dr.Jack Shepherd had tried so hard to keep the young junkie alive through everything.

"Desmond, thank god you're back. Where's Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Dead." Desmond said simply.

Jack began laughing, thinking it was a joke.

"Come on, man. I'm not joking. Where's Charlie?" Jack asked again.

"He drowned." Desmond said simply.

"No." Jack shook his head "Charlie wouldn't of swimmed in the first place, he can't swim!"

"He did, Jack. He did it to save all of us, I volunteered I promise." Desmond swore.

"Take me to him." Jack said quietly.

"Jack-"

"I need to see him, Desmond." Jack said, his voice extremely firm.

"I brought him back." Desmond sighed.

Jack followed Desmond to a tent, there was Charlie. Cold, pale, lifeless...His eyes and mouth sealed closed. Jack sat on the bed and took Charlie's hand in his, he tried his best not to cry as he looked down at his dead friend. Desmond left the tent.

"Charlie...You did a good thing. I know you can't hear me, man but...We are all very proud of you. You saved more lives today than you can imagine. If I could turn back time and stop you from doing this I probably would. It's actually funny, I imagined me marrying Kate and...and you were my best man. Of course we were off this island, it was a church. No, it was a sanctuary.Kate looked fantastic, but she wasn't wearing white it was actually eggshell. I have no idea why but we had managed to get you to wear a tux, flower and everything. I know it's never gonna happen now but...For what's it worth, Charlie? You were my best pal. We've been through alot together. The cave-in...Ethan trying to hang you...We made it through. I guess I'll just have to make it through without you now. That's the thing, Charlie...I don't know if I can. I'll try. For you, I will try to be a brave sport."

Jack couldn't take it anymore, he felt two tears roll down his hot face. He carefully released Charlie's hand and stormed out of the tent. Desmond followed him.

"Jack, it was his choice. It was either him or me." Desmond stated.

"Oh, I bet you thought about it really hard." Jack said sarcastically.

"I told him not to, it was his choice." Desmond argued.

"You KNEW he couldn't swim, I told YOU last week that Charlie couldn't swim. You just killed him...You are responsible for murder, Desmond. No two ways about it." Jack said solemnly.

"Is everything okay?" A female voice asked.

Desmond and Jack turned to see Claire Littleton standing in front of them, her infant son Aaron was in her arms.

"Um...No. Claire, Desmond just brought Charlie back." Jack whispered.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"He drowned." Desmond said simply.

Claire quickly handed Aaron to Jack and headed for the tent, Jack simply gave Desmond a cold hard stare and then walked away.


	2. Claire's Farewell

Kate came walking up the beach, she Jack laying in a chair inside Claire's tent and cradling Aaron.

"Hey." Jack whispered.

"Is he asleep?" Kate asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I was just telling him what a great guy Charlie is." Jack whispered.

"You mean 'was'. Kate corrected.

"IS, Kate. Is." Jack said firmly.

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked.

"She's still in the tent." Jack shrugged.

In the tent, Claire found herself unable to move as she kept her eyes on a lifeless Charlie. She had not spoken since she entered the tent, but she knew she had to recover herself and pay her last respects.

"Charlie, I may not be able to recall the crash or even you but...It never really mattered to you. You know? You just took care of me as if nothing had happened. I guess you did that before I had amensia, but it doesn't matter. Aaron will miss you, he could only sleep if you sang to him. Charlie, there was something I couldn't tell you while you were alive and I think it's better I tell you before I truly never see you again. I love you. I know you would call me crazy right about now, and I probably am. I know you didn't love me, and I understand but I don't care all the same. I'll miss you, Charlie. I really, really will."

Claire stood up and kissed Charlie on the lips, nice and long. She left the tent slowly, tears streaking her face. Kate went up to her and gave her a hug, allowing her to cry into her shoulder.

"How's Aaron?" Claire asked.

"He's with Jack. Can I go in now?" Kate asked quietly.

"Of course." Claire nodded.


End file.
